Soul Calibur: The Edge Lord Saga
by Wolfboy245
Summary: Based on Charade's ending. Ten years after soul edge is put to rest, it is awoken, and our friends have to fight a mighty war (full summary inside) P.S. Sorry about 'Caliber' typos, I'll correct later.


Well, I'm doing my best, this is my first Soul Caliber fic, so give me a break. I've got lots of characters expected to show up, some you know, some you don't, some from other games, and some based on my friends. This is based on Charade's ending, and how he blends with Soul Edge and they go to sleep. But then, 10 years later, Soul Edge is found, the finder is killed, and our friends have to find Soul Caliber and fight a mighty war, and face a new foe who calls himself 'Edge Lord'.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Caliber, or Soul Caliber 2 for that matter, or Soul Edge, or Soul Razor (whatever the hell that is, apparently it's a game in the 'Soul Caliber' series.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tashimo, Kilik, Seung Mina and Maxi sat at the borders of their village.  
  
"It's coming." said Tashimo. They all nodded, nobody needed to say what, because they could all feel it.  
  
"Does anybody know?" asked Maxi "What happened to Soul Edge I mean."  
  
Kilik shook his head "As far as we know Soul Edge dropped off the face of the earth completely. The aura never seemed to go away, but we could all feel the power subside."  
  
"But now," Tashimo continued for Kilik "It has returned, and it's wielder has raised a mighty army."  
  
"Someone is wielding Soul Edge?" Seung Mina shivered "They would be the most powerful person on the planet!"  
  
"Wielding?" Kilik shook his head "More like they're being posessed by it."  
  
"We can't talk about that now!" urged Maxi "I can see them coming!"  
  
The villagers inside the village screamed as they saw an army marching their way. Tashimo could not imagine how an army could look more black then this army did. Everthing about each of the soldiers was black, from their black helmets all the way down to the black soles of their boots. Black insect-like warriors swarmed in the air, black gloems were spread throughout the groups, with black battering rams too.   
  
The leader presented himself to the four warriors. When Tashimo saw him, he could see that even this man's heart and soul was black.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Tashimo, though he knew he would've told him anyway.  
  
The man grinned, but remained silent.  
  
"Holy shit!" exclaimed Maxi "This guy is the new wielder of Soul Edge!"  
  
"The new wielder?" the man chorteled in the same way he talked, deep and metalic "I AM Soul Edge!"  
  
The four warriors looked up at him in awe.  
  
Seung Mina gasped "Soul Edge has become powerful enough to manifest in human form! It doesn't need a wielder!"  
  
"Not quite." Tashimo began to explain "It seems as though part of Soul Edge is still a sword, but rather it has broken off a part of itself and turned that part human. In a sense it has created an incarnation of itself to be it's wielder."  
  
"Very good Tashimo, though it doesn't take a genious to figure that part out." mocked the man "You may call me the 'Edge Lord'."  
  
"Well, 'Edge Lord'," Tashimo glared at him "What do you want with our village?"  
  
"The same thing I want with every village!" replied Edge Lord "Death, famine, and suffering! I just figured I'd start with your tiny village and work my way up!" Edge Lord laughed again.  
  
"Argh!" Kilik yelled "His aura is toxic to my senses! Be gone!" Kilik jumped and attempted to bash Edge Lord over the head with the Kali-Yuga. He was blasted to the ground hopelessly by Edge Lord's aura.  
  
"Kilik!" Tashimo glared at Edge Lord just as Kilik had "Eat my blade!" he jumped up, preparing for a vertical attack, but was also blasted away.  
  
"Try dodging this!" Seung Mina spun her weapon, and was also blasted away.  
  
"Ah!" Maxi raised his nunchakus and tried to hit Edge Lord, but was thrown down.  
  
"Impossible!" exclaimed Tashimo "We gave it our best shot and he doesn't have a scratch on him!"  
  
Edge Lord laughed his evil laugh once again "Try as you hard as you will, you cannot defeat me!" He motioned to his army "Now charge my warriors!"  
  
As the black army charged, the four warriors tore through the army destroying all the warriors they could. They would protect their village, or die trying. Tashimo swiped his sword through the gut of the warriors that surrounded him. He pulled a couple of vertical attacks, and spun his blade in a circle, warding off every enemy around him. Kilik stuck his Kali-yuga low to the ground, tripping the warriors around him. He jabbed one in the chest, and used the other side to bring him to the ground. his spun his staff in a circular motion, defending himself . Seung Mina was sure to be very efficient with her zombatou (sp?), she simply gutted all her enemies one after the other. She used the dull part of her staff to jab some in the stomach, and then pulled off the same 'low to the ground' manuever Kilik had. Maxi chucked his nunchakus left and right, and some enemies he choked with the chain that suspened the two wooden pieces of his nunchakus.   
  
It was good and skillful fighting, but they all knew they could not destroy a whole fleet of soldiers single-handedly.  
  
"Guys!" Tashimo yelled over the carnage "This isn't gonna work!We need a plan!"  
  
"Sure chief!" responded Maxi, after he had taken down another soldier "But what did you have in mind, exactly?!"  
  
"I got an idea!" explained Tashimo "Kilik! You stay here and fight with me! I think we can hold them off for a while! Maxi! You go get help from the nearby village! Seung Mina! If me and Kilik are gonna be the only ones fighting, a few of them of them are probably gonna slip past us! I want you to make sure that the ones that slip past don't hurt the villagers! We can't have any casualties!"  
  
The three nodded, and got to their duties. Tashimo noticed a sudden decrease in soldiers.  
  
"Edge lord must have withdrawn some of that fleet of troops and retreated!" he explained to Kilik.  
  
"Great!" said Kilik "That'll make our job a lot easier!"  
  
Seung Mina quickly got to her duties of defending the villagers. Soon the village militia began to back her up a bit. Seung Mina knew, of course, that these minute men were not nearly as skilled in battle as she was, and that they were still hopelessly outnumbered.  
  
C'mon! She thought. Where are you Maxi?   
  
I know, it's probably shorter than it should be, but just review. 


End file.
